Rise of Crimson - HIATUS
by DragonEmpireExodus
Summary: Follow the life of a young boy that moves to Japan as a new student, he is also a very powerful Brain Burst player at which no body can even comprehend. He is possibly the only level 10 player to ever exist, he hides his level from others unless he decides to reveal himself. Now follow him through his life with his new friends. (OP OC) (Just Warning)
1. Dragons Arrival

**My main character is named Vex Claw and his avatar in Brain Burst is pretty much based off of Highschool DxD just to let you know**

 **xX Xx**

 **Rise of Crimson**

 **[OC x Yuniko]**

 **Chapter 1**

 **xX Xx**

 **Australia**

A young man with a happy attitude and always likes to stay positive no matter the situation but can be terrifying when he wants to, he's a 12 year old boy living in Australia that is from a decently wealthy family, he's half australian and half japanese. He has straight black hair that is brushed to the side with a strand of white hair in the front, his eyes are heterochromic as his right eye is red while his left is golden in colour. This boy is called Vex Claw and a completely straight A student , he lives with his parents and loves to stay fit but what he loves most of all is Brain Burst but he decided to stop for a while to wait for powerful opponents to appear.

This young man however is different from all other Burst Linkers as he is one the most powerful or the most powerful even as he is the only level 10 there has ever been, he decides to stay hidden as he asks the owner of Brain Burst to hide his level and only show it as a level 9 so it wouldn't cause much of a riot. He was now heading back home from school after having an eventful day at but little did he know there will be a big surprise when he got back, as he entered the house he was called into the living room where his parents were sitting and was confused by why they called him down.

"Vex we have a very special announcement for you today!" his father said with a very big smile on his face

"Did something happen?" Vex asked with a confused look

"Well after a lot of thinking between me and your mother." his father started

"We have decided to move to Japan!" his mother finished as it took Vex a second to process what he heard and his eyes widened as well as a smile

"Wait we're moving to Japan!?" Vex asked as they both nodded and he began to jump around as he was really happy

"So am I going to a school in Japan and if so which one?" Vex asked curiously as they both nodded and responded

"Well we looked and we found a perfect school called Umesato Junior High School where you'll be starting as a first year student." his father said

"Yeah! i'm excited!" Vex cheered as his parents smiled

"We're leaving tomorrow so get packed and get some sleep." his mother said as he went upstairs to get ready and as he did he got all his things and after he checked the time it appeared as 9 pm so he decided to go to sleep and wake up early

The night went past quickly as his eyes opened to be welcomed by a bright sunny morning from his window, he had a smile as he looked outside thinking about what his new life in Japan would be like as he got up and quickly brushed his teeth, showered and got changed. He now wore black tight jeans, white running shoes, a golden ring around his wrist that he wears all the time as it is very special to him and finally a t-shirt that is half black on one side and white on the other but it was split diagonally.

"Vex hurry it's time to go!" his father called to him

"Coming!" Vex yelled as he grabbed his suitcase and ran downstairs and he met his eyes with his parents as they then went to the car to drive to the airport

After a long drive of about 5 hours they had finally gotten to the airport where alot of people already were either coming from a flight or going to one, they did all the normal things like getting checked, eating and other normal things in an airport and that was then the call for their flight was called and they quickly got into the plane that was going to take them to Japan. The flight would take around 9 hours to arrive and they took a short sleep during the flight but quickly got off as they landed.

 **xX Xx**

 **Japan**

After landing Vex looked at the new area with sparkling eyes of happiness and determination for starting a new life, but what he was truly excited for is that since he was in a new country there would be many new Burst Linkers to battle against.

"Okay Vex wait here and we'll be back after we book a taxi to take us to our new home." his father said as Vex gave a nod

"Okay dad!" Vex said as his parents left as he sat on one of the chairs with the luggage but then suddenly data began to form around him

"I'm being challenge!? heck yeah let's do this!" Vex said happily

 **!Here Comes A New Challenger!**

 **Crimson Draco VS Blue Sting**

 **!Fight!**

Vex was now welcomed into an arena where there were many spectators watching from the platforms and what he was paying most attention to was his opponent called Blue Sting which had a spear in his hands and was a lvl 8. 'No wonder he's called sting.' Vex thought observing his opponent as everyone didn't know who Vex was as they've never seen him before.

"Who's that guy?" spectator 1 asked

"Never seen him before, is he a new guy?" spectator 2 wondered

"What's up with that colour?" spectator 3 asked

"I don't know but he definitely looks awesome!" spectator 1 responded getting an agreement from alot of the other viewers

Vex has red armour that looks similar to a dragon but the red is strange because it was alot darker than most and had some strange patterns on him and this colour is called Demons Red which only Vex has, his elbows have a long golden spike on each and a helmet that is very similar to a dragon. His chest has a golden jewel in the centre as well as on top of the hands and on his shoulders and finally red spikes on his upper back that can be dangerous to those trying to attack from behind and has no visible mouth and stood a good 8 feet tall (Sacred Gear in Highschool DXD pretty much, I like the armour)

"I don't know who you are but let's have a fun duel!" Blue Sting said pointing at Vex

"Yeah looking forward to it!" Vex said as Blue Sting rushed towards Vex as thrusted his spear forward only for Vex to dodge it with ease and lightly kicked him away

"Your fast now lets see you deal with this!" Blue Sting yelled as he thrusted his spear multiple times very fast but to Vex he could dodge them easily without trouble

"Wow your good Blue Sting!" Vex stated

"Thanks! Right back at ya!" he replied

"Now time to show you one of my moves! **Blue Barrage**!" he yelled as tons punches and kicks were thrown at Vex at high speeds but every single one was blocked by Vex easily as it caused Blue Sting to back off

"You did good Blue but it's time to show you something I can do! **Royal Judgement**!" Vex yelled as a red magical circle appeared beneath Blue Sting as he and everyone were confused by what was happening as the circle released a bring light with a huge explosion and after the light faded his opponent was on is knees and his health showed 1% remaining

"It's been fun Blue but time to finish this." Vex said

"It's been fun Red." he responded with a smile as Vex landed the finishing blow to his stomach completely destroying him

 **!Winner!**

 **Vex House**

This message was displayed to Vex as his world began to change back into hsi own and he was back into sitting in the airport seat and his parents had just finished gettinga taxi, Vex then got into the back and they were driven to their new house and what Vex was greeted by was a white house that is two stories high and is quite large in size. Vex quickly went inside and chose a room and started unpacking everything and when he was finished his parents told him that they got permission from the school principal for him to explore inside the school during school hours to have a feel around the area and as normal Vex's curiosity really got him excited to check it out but before that he was going to check out everywhere else in the house.

"Wow this place is huge." Vex said to himself as he walked around

"If the hosue is this big I wonder how big my new school is going to be?" Vex thought as he was very excited

He then explored the rest of the house finding different places such as the living room, kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms, the swimming pool and there was even a gym room for Vex to keep up his exercises. After looking around the house it was time for him to head off to explore his new school and see what it has to offer and he was very and visibly excited.

"Do you remember the way to school I told you?" his mother asked

"Make sure you know where and don't get lost champ." his father stated

"Of course mom, dad I'll be back soon!" Vex yelled running out of the house

 **xX Xx**

 **School**

Vex had finally gotten to his new school which was just as big as his school back in Australia but a bit bigger, it was quite quiet and only quiet sounds of people talking playing sports so it was pretty peaceful which Vex quite likes.

'I guess it's lunch from the looks of it." Vex thought to himself as he entered and observed his surroundings, he noticed alot of people staring which was understandable due to him not being seen before here but what he didn't notice is that girls had a couple red tints on their cheeks

"Who's that?" girl 1 asked

"I don't know but he's cute!" girl 2 responded getting and agreement from the other girls around them

'So I should probably go to the principal's office before anything' Vex thought to himself as he entered inside the building it was actually quite alot cleaner than he expected after looking around a bit he headed towards the principals office ignoring the awkward stares he got from people and finally got tot he office and there he was greeted by the principal

"Hello young man I assume your name is Vex Claw?" the principal asked

"Yep! that's my name sir!" Vex stated with a smile

"Nice to meet you Vex, I am the principal of Umesato Junior High School and I would personally like to welcome you." the principal said

"Thank you sir." Vex responded politely

"Before you can explore the rest of the school, I have this to give to you." he said as he handed Vex a schedule for his classes

"Thanks alot so will I be starting tomorrow?" Vex asked

"Yes you will, you'll be starting school tomorrow so be ready, school starts at 9am and ends at 3pm." the principal explained

"Well that's all I need to explain so feel free to explore the rest of the school." he said with a smile as Vex waved goodbye and left through the door and saw that everybody had gone to their respective classes so he could walk around and check out them as well

"Should probably get started before it gets too late." Vex said to himselfas he walked through the hallways finding different classrooms as well as the pool and caffeteria but during all that he got stares as he walked past classrooms

After exploring the school Vex returns home and is greeted by his parents and after playing around with his games and such the clock has turned 9pm and he went to bed on schedule for tomorrow as it will be quite the eventful day.

 **School - During Lunch**

It was lunch time at school and a young man call Mayuzumi Takumu which people just call Taku was running trying to find someone, then he finally found the people he wanted to see and talk to about something very important. The two people he found were Arita Haruyuki and Kuroyukihime, Arita is a short and let's just say on the wider side with brown hair, Hime is a girl with a slender figure, black hair and hazel eyes and known as 'the most beautiful girl in school' apparently.

"Hime! Haru!" Taku yelled getting their attention

"Taku? is something wrong?" Haru asked

"You look like you just ran a marathon." Hime stated

"Have you guys heard the rumours lately in the accelerated world!" Taku asked

"What rumours?" Haru asked

"Apparently a very powerful burst linker appeared that no one has seen before and easily defeated one of the top lvl 8 players called Blue Sting!" Taku stated

"What!?" Haru yelled

"What was his name?" Hime asked interested

"His name was apparently Crimson Draco, and everybody that watched said that it was a fight like no other." Taku said

"I've never heard anyone called that before." Haru stated earning a nod from Hime

"What happened during the fight?" Hime asked

"Well Sting was sending incredibly fast attacks at him but none of them worked as he dodged all of them with ease even his ability **Blue Barrage** was completely useless against him as he blocked every single strike with his hands." Taku stated

"Wait What!?" Haru yelled in disbelief

"What happened after?" Hime questioned

"Well from what I saw and heard apparently he used an incredibly powerful ability and I think it was called **Royal Judgement** and it took his hp all the way down to 1% in one shot and he finished it with a punch." Taku said and the two of them became wide eyed

"Wait after 1 attack he dropped down that low!" Haru yelled

"Did you get his lvl!?" Hime asked

"No, I don't think anyone did because they were too focused on the fight." Taku explained wondering how powerful Crimson was

"Just what are we dealing with here?" Hime wondered

"Well we know for sure that he's extremely powerful and during that fight he didn't get damaged at all." Taku stated

"What do we do?" Haru asked

"I think the best approach is to see if this guy is friendly or not and possibly meet him in real life to talk." Taku explained

"I agree with Taku on this, we will see if this burst linker is as powerful as they say he is and if he is and not hostile we'll ask him to meet with us." Hime said as the two agreed

"I'll see you guys later then." Taku said walking off to his next class and the two others begna to walk as well

"So the plan is we challenge Crimson Draco and talk to him and afterwards we still have that meeting with the red king." Hime said

"Yeah and if we do become friendly with Crimson we should ask him to the meeting as well." Haru suggested

"I agree let's do that then." Hime agreed as they went to their classes

 **Vex's House**

After a good nights rest Vex woke up and full of energy ready for his first day of school, he quikcly cleaned his bed and took a shower and put on his new school uniform that included a white undershirt, blue jacket, blue pants, black shoes and a green tie. The uniform was a perfect fit for him and he liked the look of it quite a bit and of course he had the golden ring around his wrist.

"That's everything! time to go!" Vex said walking downstairs and saw his parents on the couch

"Hey Vex heading off to school now?" his father asked

"Yeah see ya!" Vex yelled running to the door

"Have fun!" his father yelled

"Stay safe!" his mother said worried

After saying his good byes to his parents he left for school with his bag hanging on his right shoulder he walked to school, after arriving at the front gates he walked inside and it seems tht classes would be starting in 5 minutes so he went to his classroom. Inside were many students that were talking and there was a teacher at the front of the classroom door opening it but they then notice Vex.

"Hello young man can I help you?" he asked

"Umm I'm a new student and this is my first class." Vex stated

"Ahh you must be my new student, wait out here and i'll call you in." he said as Vex nodded and he went in and all the students then took their seats and listened

"Good morning everybody, before we begin I'd like to introduce you to our new student joining us today, you can come in young man." he called out as Vex walked into the classroom and the girls went wide eyed and tint of red on their cheeks as he walked to the front

"Can you introduce young man?" he asked

"Yes of course, my name is Vex Claw and I moved here from Australia, hope we get along!" Vex said as he held two fingers to his forehead and saluted with his right eye closed

"Before we start do any of you have question for Vex?" the teacher asked and 2 people raised their hands and the teacher asked them to ask away

"Is your hair natural?" a boy student asked looking at Vex black and white hair

"Yeah it's completely natural." Vex responded as the second question was asked

"How come your eyes are different colours?" a girl student asked

"They always were since I was born and it's called being heterochromic." Vex explained as the teacher then asked Vex to take a seat

"Vex you can sit next to Haruyuki at the back." the teacher pointed to a seat next a short brown haired boy and Vex nodded walking over and taking a seat

"Nice to meet you Haruyuki." Vex introduced

"Like wise and you can just call me Haru Vex." Haru said

"If you say so Haru." Vex responded as the lessons went by and then finally time for lunch had come and Haru went to meet up with his friends while Vex went to the library to read a couple of books

 **Elsewhere**

Hime, Haru and Taku were sitting at a table eating their lunch and talking about what they were going to do. They decided that Hime was going to challenge Crimson Draco to see how strong he is.

"Hime your going to challenge him?" Haru asked

"Yes, I want to see how strong he is." Hime stated

"Be careful, we don't know the full extent of his power." Taku stated

"Yeah this guy is definitely strong so be careful around him since he defeated a lvl 8 with ease." Haru said

"I know now lets go!" Hime said

"Burst Link!" the three of them shouted in unison

They were then changed into their different forms, Haru turned into a small pig, Taku had metal armour around him and looked strange (He reminds me of the Wizard of OZ) and Hime had generated beautiful butterfly wings and a strange very revealing outfit.

"Alright good luck Hime." Taku said

"Win this!" Haru stated

"Thanks! Now Crimson Draco let's see how strong you are and don't you hold back!" Hime said as she selected to duel against Crimson Draco and the selected spectators were Silver Crow and Cyan Pile

 **Library**

Vex took a couple books from the shelves around the library that interested him and began to read them as he sat at one of the tables.

"They really have a variety of books here don't they." Vex said to himself as he read through the current book he was holding as then the world became data and was brought to an arena

"Did I just get challenged again?" Vex thought as he then smiled because of a new challenge from someone

 **!Here Comes A New Challenger!**

 **-Spectators-**

 **-Silver Crow-**

 **-Cyan Pile-**

 **Crimson Draco VS Black Lotus**

 **!Fight!**

"Hello and it seems you want to duel me!" Vex stated

"You are correct Crimson Draco, I also have a favour." Hime said

"What is it?" Vex asked

"After I see how much power you have and it's passes my expectations then I would like to meet IRL along with my friends Silver Crow and Cyan Pile." Hime explained

"Sure I don't mind." Vex said

"Now let's go!" Hime shouted as she lunged at Vex only for him to dodge easily and the other two were watching from the sides

"So that's Crimson Draco!" Taku said looking at Vex's appearance

"He sure looks scary." Haru said a bit frightened by the dragon burst linker

"Hold on what lvl is he!?" Taku remembered and then looked at Crimson Draco's lvl and was shocked

"He's lvl 9!" Haru yelled and Hime heard him

"So your a lvl 9 burst linker ha?" Hime asked

"Yep you got it." Vex said as Hime lunged forward and swung her blades

"We're going close combat? alright let's go!" Vex yelled as sharp claws formed in his hands and continued to swipe at Black Lotus and caused her to quickly retreat backwards

'This isn't going to be easy I have to use that move or i'm going to lose." Hime thought to herself as she held her arms in a cross position and her arms began to glow, then she lunge towards Vex

" **Death by Piercing**!" Hime yelled thrusting her arms at Vex who then shocked Hime by catching the attack with his right hand and was unfazed by it completely

"What! how is that possible!?" Hime wondered in panick

"You're powerful Black Lotus but let's see how you deal with this! **Void Dragon Pressure Fists**!" Vex yelled as his hands were covered in a black fire and he retracted his claws and flew towards Hime throwing punch after punch reducing her health to 12% before deciding to stop

"Hime is already at 12%!" Haru shouted

"And Crimson Draco is still at 100%!" Taku yelled in complete disbelief

"Crimson Draco I would like you to meet us on the roof of the school after the day is over." Hime stated

"Sure I'll be there." Vex replied then Haru noticed something in Crimson Draco's voice and then it hit him

"Wait I know who Crimson Draco is!" Haru shouted

"Who?" Taku asked

"Crimson Draco are you Vex!?" Haru shouted getting his attention

"Is that you Haru!? and yeah it's me Vex!" Vex stated with his hands on his hips

"You know who he is?" Taku asked

"Yeah he's a transfer student that came today." Haru explained

"Well we'll talk later then Vex but what was that by the way?" Black Lotus asked Vex

"That attack I used doubles by punch power, it's been fun Lotus but let's finish this with our next move! show me your power Lotus!" Vex yelled as Hime got up and prepared her attack

She was using the same move as before as she put her arms in a cross position and they began to glow, Vex bent his knees to 90 degrees and leaned his head back forming a ball of white and red energy from his mouth. Hime charged forward and Vex swung his head forward release a spiral beam of energy straight at Hime who tried to cut through but after a huge struggle the beam engulfed Lotus and a blinding light appeared. After the light disappeared Hime was on the ground defeated.

 **!Winner!**

The scream displayed the words and then the world reverted back to normal and Vex found himself back at the library and the other three found themselves at the table they were sitting at.

 **xX Xx**

 **Elsewhere**

"Wow Hime you actually lost." Haru said in disbelief

"Yes, it was a complete loss." Hime said

"Do you think he was giving his all in that fight?" Taku asked wondering

"I don't think he even tried that hard at all." Haru said

"I agree that Vex is much more powerful than anyone we have ever seen." Hime said before they got up from the chairs and headed back inside to class

 **Library**

"Jeez that was a pretty good exercise." Vex said to himself as he got up from the chair and put the books away back onto the shelves

He then left the library after a session of reading and battling, he then went to class where he then saw Haru sitting at his desk and walked over.

"Hey Haru." Vex greeted

"Vex! that was an amazing battle I didn't think you played Brain Burst!" Haru said so that only Vex and him could hear

"Well I stopped playing for a while and started getting back into it." Vex stated which shock Haru because of how well Vex fought

"Anyway Vex remember after class we're heading to the roof." Haru said and Vex nodded in response, the class was 40 minutes long before the bell to go home sounded and everybody was dismissed while Haru and Vex went up onto the roof and when they did they saw a girl with hazel eyes and a boy with glasses on which to Vex probably meant they were the other burst linkers there

"Hello Haru and i'm guessing this is Crimson Draco." Hime said

"Yep that's me!" Vex said with a smile

"Hello Vex let us introduced ourselves." Taku said

"My name is Kuroyukihime, Black Lotus." Hime said

"Arita Haruyuki and i'm Silver Crow." Haru stated

"And i'm Mayuzumi Takumu, Cyan Pile." Taku introduced

"Vex Claw , Crimson Draco." Vex stated

"Now that we have that out of the way, i'd like to ask you to join our legion." Hime stated

"Join your legion?" Vex asked with a raised eye brow

"Yes we could really use your power to defeat the other 5 kings so do you accept?" Hime asked as Vex thought about it and made his decision

"Okay, i'll join your legion then." Vex said extending his hand out a Hime took and returned the gesture

"Welcome to Nega Nebulus Vex." Hime said as Haru and Taku smiled

"Welcome bro!" Haru cheered

"With your strength things have gotten alot easier." Taku stated

"There's also a meeting we're going to have with the red king at Haru's place we'd like it if you could come with us." Hime asked

"A meeting with the red king? sure sound like fun so what's the address?" Vex asked as Hime sent him the email with the address and time to Vex

"Okay i'll see you guys there." Vex said before leaving and headed home for a bit to rest before heading out to Haru's place


	2. The Red King

**xX Xx**

 **Rise of Crimson**

 **[OC x Yuniko]**

 **Chapter 2**

 **xX Xx**

 **Haru's Place**

Vex is now heading towards the Haru's place of residence for the meeting with the red king which has peaked Vex's interest, he was now walking into the buildings that Haru is living in and on the way he ran into Taku.

"Hey Taku!" Vex yelled getting his attention

"Oh hey Vex, let's get going before we're late!" Taku said as Vex ran up to Taku as they then arrived at Haru's door and his phone rang

"Taku hold on I have to take this real quick." Vex said

"Okay be quick." Taku said as he waited

"Hey mom what's up?" Vex asked

"Vex just letting you know that it's quite late so ask if you can stay over at your friends house and come back tomorrow okay dear." his mother said

"Okay mom i'll ask, bye." Vex said as he hung up the phone

"Okay let's go Taku." Vex said

"What was that about?" Taku asked

"My mom said that I have to ask if I can stay over since it's apparently dangerous at night but I think their being too protective." Vex stated

"I guess your right but at least they really care for you Vex." Taku said earning a nod from Vex as they reached the door to Haru's place and knocked but when the door opened what they saw was Haru standing at the door

Haru had tears at the corner of his eyes and was quite upset about something, they looked to our right and saw the living room table had a game console on top connected to the tv with who knows how many games scattered on the table and when we looked left they saw Hime and another girl with red hair and pony tails wearing a striped shirt sitting at the table that seemed to not have noticed them. Vex and Taku were feeling quite a bit of sympathy for Haru of having to deal with whatever happened while they weren't here. They both placed a hand on each of Haru's shoulder to say that everything was going to be okay.

"Vex... Taku..." Haru said their names as he hugged them both and cried before he let go and they walked over to the table, that was when the red haired girl noticed Vex walking over and she looked at his face and her cheeks flushed red for a bit before she calmed herself and they all sat down on a chair, Taku next to red head girl, Vex next to red head, Vex next to Haru and Haru next to Hime

"Let's start by introducing ourselves, you should be the first to give us your name, Red King." Taku said as everyone looked over to her

"I'm Yuniko, Kouzuki Yuniko." Yuniko responded

"Confirm it with your name tag, a quantum code key tag can't be forged, after all." Taku finished while waiting for her to show her tag

"Fine, here." Yuniko said as she twitched a bit and swiped her card over to everyone which was red in colour

 **Name**

 **Yuniko Kouzuki**

 **Birthday**

 **December 7 2035**

 **Gender**

 **F**

"Your turn, Cyan Pile." Yuniko stated waiting for Taku

"I'm Mayuzumi Takumu, nice to meet you." Taku said as he twitched and swiped his card over which was blue outlined with a grey surface

 **Name**

 **Takumu Mayuzumi**

 **Birthday**

 **April 2 2033**

 **Gender**

 **M**

"Show us your name tag too." Yuniko said to the others waiting for them to go

"Y-You already know my real name, i'm Arita Haruyuki." Haru said twitching and swiping his card over which was fully grey with a silver bar on top

 **Name**

 **Haruyuki Arita**

 **Birthday**

 **April 23 2033**

 **Gender**

 **M**

"Oh, it's my turn?" Hime said after sipping her tea and noticed that everyone was waiting for her to show her tag, she then twitched and swiped her tag showing a fancy black tag with a shine

 **Name**

 **Snow Black**

 **Birthday**

 **September 30 2032**

 **Gender **

**F**

"What the hell! that's not your real name!" Yuniko yelled and slammed the table as Hime just looked away drinking her tea

"Well whatever, ok your next." Yuniko said looking at Vex as she had a tint of red cheeks looking at him

"It's Vex Claw, nice to make an acquaintance." Vex said as he twitched and swiped his card over which was fancy and looked to be made of rubies as it amazed them and he smiled which made Yuniko turn more red but she hid it and began to speak

 **Name**

 **Vex Claw**

 **Birthday**

 **December 23 2034**

 **Gender**

 **M**

"I still think you having a fake name is stupid." Yuniko said looking at Hime

"Whatever, i'll just remember you as the shameless girl who thinks she's a princess." Yuniko stated as she glared at Hime

"It's cuter than calling yourself a king." Hime retorted

"What was that?" Yuniko said as they began to glare at eachother freaking Haru out

"Well, uh, let's get into the subject, first Red King, why don't you start with how you managed to discover Haru's real identity." Taku said pushing his glasses up

"I got a pass to visit every junior high school in the Suginami area, I then connected each school's local network." Yuniko explained

"But you'd only get as far as knowing he's from one of the 300 students at Umesato Junior High." Hime stated

"I waited at the family restaurant facing the school gate, as each student left the school, I accelerated and checked the matching list. When Silver Crow appeared on the list, I was shocked to see this guy was the one at the entrance." Yuniko said

"How many Burst Points did you use up?" Haru asked

"A little over 200." Yuniko answered

"200!?" Haru yelled

"Why would yoy go to such lengths to meet Haruyuki? Do you love him that much?" Hime asked as Yuniko spat out her tea

"Obviously Not!" Yuniko yelled as she kicked Haru in the leg and Vex sweatdropped."I want his avatar, not him himself! Silver Crow... I want to borrow those wings on your back, your aviating ability, just once to destroy the Calamity armor."

'Thank goodness she doesn't know I have wings jeez, wait... calamity armor?' Vex thought to himself while watching the conversation

"The Calamity Armor?" Haru wondered and Hime stood up

"That's ridiculous! that armor has already been destroyed, two and a half years ago, I saw the last Chrome Disaster and confirmed the armor's destruction!" Hime argued

"Then why did it appear again?" Yuniko asked

"Um, what's going on? The Calamity Armor and Chrome Disaster?" Haru asked confused at what they were as the two girls sat back down

"Haruyuki, could you go get us a couple of cables for all of us? it'd be quicker to just show you." Hime stated as Haru went to get the cables

"I happen to have the needed amount of cables but one is a metre long and the others are 50 cm long." Haru explained

"Sorry, I only have one long cable." Hime stated taking out a long cable and Yuniko laughed

"I see, okay, okay i'll make do with the 50cm one." Yuniko said as she took a 50cm cable and went over to Vex connected to him and her and smiled while blushing a bit and then everybody else got a cable connected up until everyone was connected by a cable

"Are we accelerating, Hime?" Taku asked

"No, there's no need for that, direct link." Hime said as everything turned into data and they woke up in a destroyed rocky lands with a lot of smoke and everybody took their school forms, Haru was a pink pig, Taku had metal armour on, Hime had butterfly wings, Yuniko wore a prince like outfit and had longer pony tails and finally Vex had a very fancy looking outfit on that showed off his toned body more which Yuniko stared at before blushing

His avatar is his normal body but his outifit is changed to black pants that reach just above his knees with golden straps on each side, his white shoes reach up to half way up his bottom half of his leg and on each side are wheels that help move around quickly. His shirt is a white with a golden line that is vertical and goes all the way around his shirt but the shirt is also just really close to his body so it reveals his toned body that he has.

"Where's this?" Haru asked as he heard a noise and turned around to see Black Lotus

"Black Lotus..." Haru murmured

"This is a VR movie, not the Accelerated World, it's a memory footage, played directly from inside my brain, from two and a half years ago." Hime explained

"So this is a replay of the fight between the Seven Kings of Pure Colour and the fourth Chrome Disaster?" Yuniko asked

"Fourth?" Haru wondered then a noise could be heard and they all tuned towards the sound and saw a beam of light shoot up and smoke arose as Black Lotus ran towards it and they all began to hover over to it

"Chrome Disaster is the name of the legendary Burst Linker who existed seven years ago, during the early days of the Accelerated World he fought cruelly, brutally, he used his awesome fighting power to bring about absolute tyranny and eventually, however, his time was up, the highest level Burst Linkers at the time teamed up and brought him down." Hime explained as a purple light arose in the distance

"The moment he met his death in the Accelerated World, he screamed, 'I curse this world, i'll taint it and come back again and again', his words were no lie, he was eliminated from the Accelerated World but his Enhanced Armament, the armour, remained." Hime explained

"Enhanced Armament?" Haru asked

"External items, my armed container and guns are the same thing." Yuniko informed

"An Enhanced Armament is usually just an item, they have no will of their own, but that armor's different, the armor possessed one of the Burst Links who took part in the subjugation. It took over his minds and transformed him into a merciless killer in a single night. The same thing happened three more times after that, The Calamity Armor wouldn't disappear even after defeating the possessed Linker. It would simply possess another Linker and transform their personality." Hime explained as Black Lotus got up the cliff and looked down to see a creature or player, it had a grey body with a huge red axe

"His form and size are on a whole new level from the fifth one currently on the loose." Yuniko mentioned

"The armor changes it's shape to fit its avatar host, however its crazed manner of attack never changes." Hime said as the beast was fighting a green armoured warrior

"The Green King, Green Grandee, his other name is Complete Defense, or "invulnerable"." Taku stated

"I hear he's real tough." Yuniko mentioned as the beast lunged at the Green King and began to continuously slam his axe into the shield

"Is that really a Burst Linker? is there really a person inside of that thing?" Haru asked worried

"Who knows the person could just have lost control or is an actual insane person." Vex stated as the creatue began to smoke

"It's hurt?" Haru wondered

"Yes, it had just fought some other kings and is on the verge of death and yet it's still ragin as you can see." Hime said as the beast released a tongue like thing from his mouth an about to attack whne Black Lotus cut the tongue and kicked the beast and began to to release green blood and then everybody was back in the room

"Even in that state, it continued to fight until it finally died, after that all the kings, including myself confirmed that the armor was not in our storages, the curst should've been broken then." Hime stated as they all disconnected the cables

"How do you explain what's happening now, then!? it's a fact that a fifth one appeared and is on the loose!" Yuniko yelled in anger

"What's the name of the fifth one? which of the kings is it?" Hime asked

"It's not a king, the fifth one is in my... he's a member of the Red Legion, "Prominence". His original name is Cherry Rook, he was a good guy, he didn't have any flashy abilities but he worked hard and got to level 6, he had so much to look foward to. Yet... damn it! he still belongs to the Red Legion, but he goes around attacking the members of other Legions, he's breaking the non-aggression pact." Yuniko explained in anger and sadness. "So now I have to deal with him."

"Judgement Blow." Haru said as Yuniko said "Yes, but I can't hit him because Judgement Blow is a close-range move that has a range of almost zero, however he has the incredible leaping power and an ability to control his airborne trajectory, he easily dodged my attacks and it's like he's flying." Yuniko explained

"I see, I finally know what you want." Hime said

"Huh? What does she want?" Haru asked

"It's pretty obvious Haru, she wants you to catch Chrome Disaster for her." Vex explained as Haru looked at Yuniko who was grinning evilly and he backed off and yelled

"Wh-What!? I can't possibly do that!" Haru yelled

"You could use the experience, you should give it a try." Hime stated as Haru freaked out

"It's dangerous Hime, it might also be a trap, our goal is to reach level 10 and that means all the other kings are our enemies so we'll have to defeat them sooner or later." Taku mention as Yuniko glared at him

"What the hell's with you? So you're the four-eyes? Do they call you "Professor"?" Yuniko asked as Taku held his head down in depression."I've contacted you in the flesh, if I betray you, you can come and get me in real life anytime." Yuniko stated

"Hm... it's a bit risky, but it has its positives. I hope you have something to offer us in return." Hime said

"Yeah, I know, I'll tell my guys to leave you alone in Suginami for the time being." Yuniko said

"We have a deal, when and where can we find him?" Hime asked

"I'll try and pin him down, it'll probably be tomorrow evening." Yuniko stated

"We'll meet here again tomorrow, after school." Hime said as Haru had a worried expression on his face

'What? My place again?' Haru thought to himself as Taku then left

 **xX Xx**

"Haru can I stay over tonight since my parents say I shouldn't go out this late, crazy I know." Vex asked as Haru actually had a very happy face

"Yeah of course!" Haru said with a smile

"Thanks." Vex said as he went back into the living room and took a seat on the couch

"See you tomorrow Haruyuki." Hime said putting on her shoes

"U-Um, i'll walk you home." Haru suggested

"Don't worry about it." HIme said

"See ya blacky now time to get back to gaming!" Yonuki yelled only to get stopped by Hime

"Wait! Wait right there, Reddy." Hime demanded

"What?" Yonuki asked

"Don't tell me you're thinking of staying here tonight." Hime said

"Of course I am, Going back every time would be a pain in the ass and plus my school is a boarding school and since I have a 3-day pass to leave the campus, I won't get any food if I go back." Yuniko said "So, Onii-chan, what shall we have for dinner?" she said as she ran back into the room

"Wh... Wh... I take back what I said about seeing you tomorrow! I'm staying over tonight too!" Hime yelled as she went back into the room as Haru just stood still completely shocked

"Well what are we gonna do you dinner you guys?" Vex asked

"Let's go to the mall and buy a couple things." Haru suggested

"No problem here, you guys?" Vex asked looking at Hime and Yuniko

"Yeah let's go." Hime said

"I'm starving so sure let's go." Yuniko said as everyone got up and left out the door and headed towards the closest market called 'Sandy', they grabbed a cart and started walking around and saw that Hime was looking at a lot of Instant Ramen

"Uhhh Hime?" Vex asked as everyone stopped and looked at Hime eyeing Ramen

"How about this?" Hime said holding up a bowl black squid ink ramen

"Are you retarded!?" Yuniko yelled "Why would I eat that crap?"

"Oh, i'm sorry, I suppose the Red King would prefer this instead." Hime said holding up a bowl of Red Chilli Tempest ramen

"No! why do we have to go with instant ramen?" Yuniko complained

"Ummm Hime can I ask you something?" Vex asked looking at Hime

"Yeah go ahead." Hime responded

"Are you looking at the ramen because you can't cook?" Vex asked as she began to panick and sweat alot

"O-O-Of C-Couse not! what made you think that!" Hime disagreed as Yuniko just looked at her with a grin

"Don't worry i'll buy a couple ingredients and i'll make dinner." Vex said as he looked for everything he needed

"You can cook?" Yuniko asked

"Yeah I learnt form my parents since I was 6 so yeah." Vex explained and smiled afterwards causing her to blush

"By the way what do you guys normally eat for dinner here?" Vex asked

"Well we usually eat rice with side dishes." Hime responded as the others nodded in agreement (Not trying to be racist here! I'm actually asian australian so it's okay! I think...)

"Well let's try a couple things shall we." He said as they all followed and he got everything he needed and he paid for it and they made their way back to the hotel where Vex was now in the kitchen preparing everything while the others were doing their own thing. He made the usual rice, seasoned chicken, soup, vegetables, fruits and for a twist he made a couple of foods from other countries into the mix including Mini Meat Pies and 4 small Lasagnas

"Hey guys it's done!" Vex called out to them and they came to the table and saw the different foods laid out on the table and were amazed, they quickly took a seat and Vex went over after washing his hands and sat next to Yuniko

"Well hope you guys like it." Vex said as they started to try his cooking and were amazed

"Hey Vex what are these?" Hime asked pointing at the small round meat pies laid on different plates

"They're mini pies." Vex responded as she then took a bite and her eyes sparkled after tasting it and it kinda freaked Vex out since he wasn't used to people going super happy after taking a bit out of a pie

"What's this?" Yuniko asked poking the lasagne in front of her

"It's Lasagne, try it." Vex said as she took a bite and completely felt like the world froze and she was in heaven because of the taste, she quickly finished it and got a bit on her mouth since she was eating really quickly

"Yuniko." Vex called as she turned to him

"Yeah?..." Yuniko was about to say when she didn't expect Vex to wipe her mouth with a tissue and she kind of liked the feeling and her cheeks turned red

"There you go, you had some on your face." Vex said as Yuniko's cheeks flushed red before turning away, after everybody had finished eating Vex put the dishes away and headed for the shower

"I'm going to take a shower okay." Vex said since all of them had showered while he was cleaning the plates

"Okay!" They all said in unison as Vex entered the shower and cleaned himself off before getting out of the bathtub, he dried himself off and noticed that he completely forgot he didn't have another shirt and the shirts Haru had wouldn't him and his school uniform is drying for tomorrow

'I guess I have no choice but to sleep without a shirt whatever, atleast I found a pair of boxers that fit me.' Vex thought as he came out of the shower with a towel drying his hair

As he got out of the bathroom he saw the three of them on the couches playing a game on the screen, well Haru was watching and the girls were playing some kind of zombie shooter game. Vex came into the living room and as he did he saw Yuniki drop the controller and looked at him completely red because of his exposed top which showed his well built muscles and toned chest.

"What are you guys up to?" Vex asked as he walked over

"Yuniko and Hime are playing a game and i'm just watching." Haru said

"Where do I sleep Haru?" Vex asked

"Well you can sleep on the couch if you want I only have 1 spare guest room and Hime already took it." Haru explained apologisingly

"I don't mind, well I guess i'm sleeping on the couch." Vex said as he looked outside and everyone agreed that it was time for bed so Haru went to his bedroom, Hime went to the guest room and Yuniko and Vex were left as they laid onto the couches and closed their eyes with blanket over them except Vex who didn't cover up his top half

 **xX Xx**


	3. The Accelerated World

**xX Xx**

 **Rise of Crimson**

 **[OC x Yuniko]**

 **Chapter 3**

 **xX Xx**

 **Haru's Place**

It was early in the morning and Yuniko had awoken from her sleep only to find herself sleeping on top of Vex, once she realised what she had done her face flushed red fully and quickly got off. 'Thank god he didn't wake up.' Yuniko thought to herself as she calmed down. After a bit everyone else woke up from their sleep and began to get ready for school, Vex got his clothes from the drying racks and got changed quickly and got ready for school.

After getting everything they needed for the day Vex, Haru and Hime went to the door getting ready to leave as Yuniko was wearing a pink appron to wave goodbye to them as they left. She keeps changing from nice and sister figure to evil and insane quickly depending on the situation.

"Well, let's go." Hime stated

"I don't know why but I felt like something was on my chest while I slept but I must be imagining it." Vex said as Yuniko turned red and worried that he was going to find out it was her

'Huh? What's this? It's like a dream where I have an older and younger sister as well as a kind and brilliant brother.' Haru thought to himself as hearts flew around his head when Yuniko grabbed his face

"Hey, what's with that smirk on your face? you'd better not be fantasizing this early in the morning, perv!" Yuniko yelled as she glared at Haru

"I'm not! I'm not!" Haru complained as Hime grabbed his arm

"Since you're in charge of the details of today's mission, you won't have problems finding out when and where Chrome Disaster will appear, right?" Hime asked

"Yeah. I got this, okay." Yuniko stated

"We're going, then." Hime said opening the door

"See you." Haru said as he left through the door with a smile

"Catch you later." Vex said doing his signature salute before leaving which made Yuniko blush a bit which was completely missed by Vex

"Uhh Okay!, bye... wait, something's not quite right here!" Yuniko yelled as the three left the room and began to walk to school with Hime on Haru's right and Vex on Haru's left side

"I hope it doesn't rain." Hime stated

"Y-Yeah." Haru said before thinking. 'woah, woah! I can't believe it. I'm going to school with senpai!'

"The clouds are pretty dark aren't they." Vex said as they all look outside

They had now gotten into the elevator that was taking them to the bottom floor of the complex, during this Hime had noticed Haru's tie was crooked so she fixed it but unfortunately during that the doors opened and a girl was standing there that had a white cat face at the side of her head and she had light brown hair. She then put on a frown as Haru began to panick as Vex was just standing there confused.

'No!' Haru thought loudly to himself as he panicked

 **xX Xx**

 **School - Lunch Time**

"You sure like to live dangerously, Haru." Taku stated

"Thar's for sure." Vex agreed

"No, I don't! Not at all! You really helped me out back then, though, you really smoothed things out really well." Haru said

 **Flashback**

"Haru who's that?" Vex asked Haru

"That's our friend Chiyuri or Chiyu." Haru explained as Taku tried to explain why Hime and Vex were over at Haru's place

"So that's why Hime had no choice but to stay at Haru's place." Taku explained to her

"What? That game again? it's hard to believe though, I don't get what you mean by accelerating." Chiyu stated

"Didn't I show you the other day?" Taku asked

"I know! Install a copy of that Brain thingymabob in me! Then I can become a Burst Linker too!" Chiyu stated as everyone sweatdropped thinking if she was seious or not

 **Flashback End**

"You think she was serious?" Taku asked

"I think she was serious dude." Vex said

"Nah, it won't work, Chiyu's pretty slow." Haru stated while holding onto the roof bars

"What do you think Hime?" Taku asked as Hime looked over in confusion

"About Chiyu, about her chances of becoming a Burst Linker." Taku explained

"Well, does she even meet the first condition?" Hime asked

"The one about having a Neuro Linker equipped since birth? If so then yeah." Haru answered

"I see, there aren't strict standards for the second condition concerning cerebral reaction speed though people who aren't good at VR games have been able to install it." Hime said

"Really?" Haru asked

"The circuit that moves your body is almost the same as the one that moves your avatar. you should give your real body a little more exercise." Hime said looking at Haru as he looked down disappointed

"So basically your saying that Chiyu can install it but is very unlikely?" Vex asked

"That's correct even though she may not have good reaction speed." Hime said

"Though, it's a big gamble to make someone a Burst Linker you aren't sure of their suitability." Hime explained. "Currently, the Brain Burst copy license or the right to make someone your Child, can only be used once regardless of its success."

"O-Only once?" Haru said

"That's why a strong bond develops between a Burst Linker Parent and Child." Hime said

"Taku."

"Yes?" Taku said

"If you become Chiyu's Parent and successfully install Brain Burst in her, a strong relationship should form between you and her." Hime stated. "However, bear in mind that not everthing about it will be positive."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." responded Taku

"Well try your best Taku, no preasure but you only have one chance and if you screw it up you're screwed." Vex said as Taku began to sweat

'Senpai used her one valuable chance on me, that reminds me.' Haru thought to himself 'Who's Hime's Parent?'

"Looks like the break's over, we'll talk about Chrome Disaster later." Hime said before walking off as they all agreed

 **School - End of School**

It was finally over as the school bell rang for everyone to leave for home as they all packed up and left through the gates, the sky was getting darker and darker by the minute and looked like it was going to rain any second.

"Well see ya guys later at Haru's place!" Vex said running home

"See ya Vex!" they all said as they all said their goodbyes, Haru was now walking home back to the complex

'Both Taku and I will go to our home to drop off our stuff before heading to your place, we'll start our mission after that.' those were the words Haru remembered as he walked back home

 **Vex's Home**

Vex got home and quickly put his stuff away as he began to run to the door, he was going back to Haru's since they were going to start their mission when they all gathered.

"Where are you going Vex?" his mother asked

"I'm going to my friends place see ya!" Vex said running out the door

"Be careful!" Vex's parents said at the same time

Vex was now running down the streets and finally made it to Haru's building where the mission was about to go underway.

 **Haru's Place**

"I'm home!" Haru yelled as Yuniko was twitching her screen

"Oh, welcome back. Chrome Disaster hasn't moved yet." Yuniko said as she looked back at Haru. "What's wrong?"

"W-Well... D-Do you hate Princess Snow Black?" Haru asked worried of the answer

"Huh? Why?" Yuniko asked a bit surprised

"Well, she's the one who killed the previous Red King and is the most wanted person in the Accelerated World." Haru explained

"Oh that, I don't actually hate her, in fact i'm grateful to her." Yuniko stated

"Huh?" Haru sounded

"It's thanks to her killing my predecessor and breaking up my Legion that I was able to become the Red King." Yuniko explained. "And anyway, i've never even talked to the previous Red King."

"I-I see." Haru said looking at her

"Plus... N-Not a word about this to her, got it!? Not a word!" Yuniko yelled making Haru flinch. "I think she's amazing, she's so motivated and all."

"How come?" Haru asked regaining his composure

"While I and the other kings pretend to fight each other under the tepid Territory Non-Aggression Pact, she's the only one who's declared her arm to reach level 10." Yuniko explained. "Though, i'm sure there are others who are secretly plotting the same thing."

"A-Are you? Are you arming for level 10?" Haru asked

"I don't know, some of the king believe taht Brain Burst will end the moment a Burst Linker reaches level 10, when that happens Brain Burst would forcefully uninstalled from all Burst Linkers." Yuniko explained

"N-No way..." Haru murmured

"I think there's a chance that it's true, honestly though I don't even want to think about it." Yuniko stated. "That's how addicted I am to the Accelerated World but it's this kind of addiction that has twisted the Accelerated World and Chrome Disaster is a good example of that situation, Cherry Rook reached for the Calamity Armor because he wanted to reach a higher level in a world that has stagnated due to the Non-Aggression Pact and the one who made him do it, in a sense... was none other than me."

"Yuniko..." Haru said as she began to kick him but he caught her foot and he kept saying until she then kicked him away

"How long are you gonna keep grabbing my foot for, you giant perv!?" Yuniko yelled as she kicked Haru next to the door as it began to ring and Hime just ended up opening to door as they then saw Haru on the floor

"Uhhh what happened here?" Vex asked looking at Haru as they then all took a seat at the table thinking of their next move and then Yuniko found where Cherry was

"There he is! Cherry got on a train on the Seibu Ikebukoro line, if he follows his usual pattern, he'll be hunting in Ikebukuro today." Yuniko explained

"Ikebukuro... then shall we go in real life or..." Vex asked as Yuniko spoke up

"Let's go from the inside, with a team like this, no enemy will be able to stop us." Yuniko explained

"Indeed." Hime agreed

"Wait... enemy?" Haru asked

"Haru, do you remember the command I taught you when you became level 4?" Hime asked as Haru nodded in responde. "Well then, i'll take you to the true battleground for us Burst Linkers."

"Oh you wanna go there." Vex said as Hime nodded

"Yes that's where we're going, you need to use 10 points to enter, no problems with that right?" Hime asked

"Y-Yes, if it's only 10 points but waht do you mean by the true battleground though?." Haru responded

"It's exactly that, it's where you can find the essence of what we call the Accelerated World." Hime explained." Lets go! the mission to slay the fifth Chrome Disaster starts now!" she said as she clicked yes to enter the globalnet

 **xX Xx**

 **Accelerated World**

"Unlimited Burst!" all five of them said in unison as they all became their avatars and entered a futuristic looking world and after arriving Yuniko looked at Vex's avatar since this was the first time seeing it and was surprised of what she saw

"Woah that's an awesome avatar and he's red and that name is awesome!" Yuniko said looking at Vex as she blushed a bit but it couldn't be seen from her armor

"Thanks." Vex responded as Yuniko continuously stared, Haru had a slim body that was silver and had green jewels around him, Taku was blue and resembled a knight, Hime had black armor with a purple visor and jewels around the body and finally Yuniko had a small red body that resembles her real life self with pony tails on her head with pink jewels and green eyes

"Where's this?" Haru asked as they all walked over to the edge. "So this is the Unlimited Neutral Field

"Correct, we used it beofre to hunt the Calamity Armor." Hime explained. "Have you noticed anything else by the way?"

"What do you mean..." as Haru looked at the timer he noticed. "There's no time limit!"

"That's right, that's what makes it an unlimited field." explained Yuniko

"Once you're here, you can stay forever, you have to be level 4 or above to enter." Taku explained

"We've accelerated right?" Haru asked as Hime nodded. " So if we were to stay here for a whole fay in real world time..." Haru said as he counted his fingers trying to do the math

"Three years bud, three whole years here." Vex said gaining shock from Haru as he looked at Vex

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Taku!?" Haru shouted. "There's so much I could've done!"

"It's better if you don't." Taku said gaining confusion from Haru

"He's right, if it's for a few days, you might just end up missing appointments but if you spenda month or half a year here you'll be a different person when you return." Hime explained. "it's only natural since while your body won't have aged, your will have."

"My soul..." Haru murmured

"Anyway we should get moving, we have two minuted of real world time from when we accelerated to when Cherry's train will arrive at Ikebukuro, that's plenty of time." Yuniko stated as Hime said. "Indeed."

"But how are we getting to Ikebukuro?" Haru asked. "Are we going to run?"

"Obviously not, why do you think we brought you?" Yuniko said while Haru was confused as she ran and grabbed him. "You'll carry me, won't you? Onii-chan?" as Haru yelled in disbelief and Hime's eyes glowed and Vex laughed while Taku sweatdropped and just stood there

"What are you talking about? i'm the one he's going to hold, I mean just look at my limbs, you see?." Hime said as she held up he sharp arm that shined which displayed it's sharpness that freaked out Haru. "Rain, you can hang on to Silver Crow's legs."

"Your kidding! it's your fault that you're designed like that." Yuniko complained as Taku and Vex just watch but Vex was quite ammused. "Go ride the train by yourself."

"What did you say?" Hime said angrilly as Taku tried to suggest something

"Well, how about this? i'll..." Taku tried to say as he was rejected

"Nobody asked you, four-eyes!" Yuniko yelled as Hime added. "That's right. Prof!" they yelled as Taku felt shocked and began to right Chiyuri's name on the ground with his weapon while crouching down as Haru suffered

"You take it from here." Taku said as Haru yelled. "Taku!"

"Well what will you do?" Yuniko asked as Hime said. "What are you go to do, Silver Crow?"

"Uh...i'll start by charging up my special move gauge." Haru responded as Vex decided to interfere. 'Well I guess I should reveal then.'

"Okay I have an idea how to solve this." Vex said as they all looked at him

"Haru will carry the girls and i'll carry Taku." Vex suggested as they looked at him in confusion

"What do you mean Vex?" Haru asked

"How are you going to get to Ikebukuro?" Hime asked

"Do you have a form of transportation?" Yuniko asked confused of what he was going to try and do

"Yes I do in fact, and this is how!" Vex said as his back released huge dragon mechanical wings on his back that each had a wing span of 5 metres, everyone was shocked since they didn't know there were other Burst Linkers with wings

"What you have wings!" Haru asked

"Yep! well let's get going, I'll take Taku and you get those two is that okay?" Vex asked as Yuniko let go of Haru and ran over to Vex and grabbed him

"Nevermind you can have Haru Hime i'll take Vex and you go to Haru too Taku!" Yuniko yelled

"Uhh okay I guess Haru is carrying Hime and Taku and i'll take Yuniko." Vex said as everyone nodded but they were still looking at his massive wings as Vex then picked up Yuniko bridal style and she blushed red and thankfully for her they couldn't see her face turn red

"Well let's get going!" Vex said as he flew upwards waiting for Haru to get the other two, Haru then held onto Hime and Taku hung onto Haru's legs

Haru and Vex were now carrying the other three towards Ikebukuro using their wings as transport, Vex carrying Yuniko and Haru carrying both Taku and Hime. Vex looked back and saw that Haru was having difficulty keeping up.

"You doing ok Haru?" Taku asked

"Y-Yeah... I can't fly very fast though." Haru stated

"I can take Taku and you can take Yuniko if you want? since she's lighter." Vex stated as Yuniko then held onto Vex tighter

"No! I'll stay here!" Yuniko disagreed

"Okay if you say so Yuniko, but are you alright Haru?" Vex asked worringly

"Yeah i'm fine, i'll be alright." Haru replied

"You can just let Hime take the train, it's not too late." Yuniko suggested

"What'd you say?" Hime said annoyed

"Umm please stop arguing, i'm scared we might end up falling." Taku said looking down at how high up they were flying

"Wow... this place looks endless." Haru stated

"Well welcome to the Accelerated World my friend." Vex responded

"So it exists next to the real world, a permanent world and not a temporary stage?" Haru asked

"That's right, it's also the true battlefield for Burst Linkers." Hime explained. "If you're going to become level 9, you too will have to fight here and win someday." as then they heard a roar from nowhere

"What's that sound?" Haru asked

"Over there Haru look." Hime said pointing at a strange creature with light brown body and green shell

"W-What's that?" Haru asked a bit worried

"An enemy." Hime said

"They're inhabitants of this world which are created and operated by the system." Vex explained

"Why would something like that...?" Haru was about to say when Taku interrupted. " Well... the hunts about to begin."

Now as Haru looked down he could see 5 other people down there, a green character, a purple, a red, a white and blue and also an alien like player down next to the creature about to start a fight.

"So that's the hunt?" Haru asked

"Yes, enemies are the only way to earn points other than the usual duels, though even if you defeat a big monster like that, you'll only get about 10 points at most." Yuniko said

"Th-That's all!?" Haru yelled

"The hunt is a support component of the fighting game Brain Burst." Hime explained. "However, it's currently just about the only way to reach higher levels."

"Oh, because of the Joint Non-Aggression Pact." Haru said in understanding

"But aren't there other method aswell Hime?" Taku asked and Hime nodded and Haru asked. "What others?"

"Basically there are other things to hunt here other than just enemies, what's more is they're worth alot more points." Taku said and Haru finally knew whta it was. "Is see, not the enemy but the other Burst Linkers!" and Taku nodded

"Because of the Join Non-Aggression Pact, high level Burst Linkers rarely venture out of their Legion territories." Hime explained. "But when they do come out to hunt here, they can fight eachother as much as they want." Hime continued. "That's exactly what Cherry Rook... or should I say, Chrome Disaster is doing right now."

"We're almost there, though Ikebukuro is a huge place." Hime stated. "Do you know where he'll appear?"

"If he follows his usual pattern, he'll show up somewhere around Sunshine City." Yuniko said

"Pick any building to..." Hime was about to say when Vex sensed something coming their way and he warned them

"Haru look out!" Vex said as he appeared in front of Haru and kicked a blast away from them but more just kept coming

"Is that Chrome Disaster!?" Hime asked but Yuniko disagreed. "It's too soon! Plus, he doesn't have a move like that!"

"Haru let's land!" Vex said as Haru nodded. "Alrgiht!" as they then flew down to the ground while dodging and destroying missiles

"Is everyone alright?" Vex asked

"I think so...""Somehow." They responded as they all then look up to see a bunch of people lined up along the out edges of the crater they landed in

"Who are these guys?" Taku asked as he formed his weapon into his hand

"They don't look friendly, that's for sure." Hime said as she then looks up as some of them open a path revealing a yellow clown like avatar walking to the front which surprised Yuniko and Lotus

"A clown?" Haru said and Yuniko added. "Yellow Radio? What's the Yellow King doing here!?" as Haru asked. "King? so that's... the leader of the Yellow Legion, a level 9 Burst Linker!?"

"But the Yellow Legion's territory spans from Ueno to Akihabara." Yaku said. "Why are they in Ikebukuro?"

"I see, so it's was you!" Yuniko yelled. "You planned all of this out, Yellow Radio!"

 **xX Xx**


End file.
